iStargate
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Carly's Dad is station a little bit further away than he said.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Apologies for all my grammar mistakes.**

 **Based in the final episode of ICarly.**

 **Carly POV**

"Then come with me" Dad says with a smile.

"What? What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"Gibby, T-Bo. I'm sorry but there's something I need to discuss with my children and Freddie." Dad tells them.

I smile a little, Sam has been around so long Dad considers her my sister.

Once Gibby and T-Bo leave, Dad takes a large pile of papers out of his bag- nondisclosure agreements. Without saying anything we all sign them and hand them back.

Dad sits down on the couch, looking hesitant like he's not sure what to say.

"I'm going tell you a story" he says after a few minutes of silence. "A long time ago in a galaxy far far away-"

"What you're telling us Star Wars, as a bedtime story?" Sam asks.

Dad ignores her comment and continues. "There was a race of incredibly intelligent beings. When they mastered space travel, they took off into the galaxy exploring and eventually they found life. But the aliens were primitive and they believed this advanced species to be gods. Unfortunately a large number of this advanced race liked being worshipped, while the others did not believe it was right, so the two groups separated.

One group that would one day be known as the Ori stayed in their galaxy and ruled it, while the others who would come to be known as Alteran/Ancients/Ancestors/Lanteans left and went to the galaxy they called Avalon and continued to advance scientifically, creating a device known as a Stargate. A device that can create artificial wormholes between vast distances, with a wish to explore, they launched seed ships and a passenger ship, known as Destiny to plant Stargates in every galaxy, so they could one day explore.

Back in Avalon they also made allies with three races almost as advanced as themselves and for some unknown reason they created another form of life in their own image, that would one day be known as human.

Unfortunately at some point later they were infected with a deadly plague, that killed most of their people. Not able to find a cure, those who were not infected left the galaxy in their flying city Atlantis and moved to a nearby one we call Pegasus and began their experiments again, populating the Pegasus Galaxy with humans and working towards their goal of Ascension- living as pure energy.

But somewhere along the way, they made a mistake and created a new form of life called the Wraith. The Wraith fed on people; draining the life out of their chests, through suckers on their hands. At first the Ancients did not care, the humans were just ants to them, but soon the Wraith started feeding on their worlds, which started the hundred-year war.

The Wraith advanced quickly, using the Ancients technology, making them difficult to defeat. The Ancients tried many things to stop them, including nanotechnology. They created robots who took their image called Asurans. But the Asurans were unstable and angry, as a method to stop the Wraith they tried wiping out their food supply, humans.

Deciding that the Asurans were too dangerous, they put them all on one planet and bombed it.

Not long after that they decided that the war was unwinnable, so they sunk their city Atlantis and went back through the gate to their planet in Avalon. But they had been gone thousands of years and a lot had changed.

While they were gone the Goa'uld a parasitic race of snake like aliens that take over people's bodies, found the technology that the Ancients had left behind and used it to take over the galaxy as gods. And they used the humans that had been left behind as slaves, the Goa'uld called the world of humans Tau'ri. Eventually the Tau'ri slaves revolted and through the Goa'uld off the planet and continued to advance at a steady pace, forgetting their history.

So when the Ancients got to Tau'ri, and found that it wasn't there planet anymore they all went their separate ways, some choosing to live among the humans, others reaching Ascension and some continuing to experiment. Unfortunately, one of them decided to restart the Asuran project, on another world in this galaxy, but this time using a more childlike mind; the scientist called this one Reese, and Reese in a fit of boredom created spider-like robots, that would one day be known as Replicators, that are bigger than someone's head. Theses robots had only one purpose; self-replication. To do this they eat all the meatal on the planet and killed the population. But soon there was nothing left for them on that planet, so they accessed the Ancient database and found the location of one of the Ancients allies the Asgard and started a 10,000 year war with them, trying to consume all of their technology.

But like always the Ancients, who were now all living on the higher plane as energy didn't care and refused to interfere. But some of them couldn't just watch, but still would not directly interfere. One of them Oma Desala started teaching human slaves on other worlds how to ascend, while another Ancient Moros, chose a different method.

He returned to human form and became known as Merlin, he came back, not to help with the Wraith or the Goa'uld or the Replicators. No, while Merlin had discovered that the Ancients first big mistake, the Ori had also ascended and had also made humans, to populate their galaxy but these human only purpose was to serve and worship the Ori. Ascended beings become more powerful if more people worship them.

Merlin created a weapon to destroy Ascended beings, but he never used it.

With no one with ability to stop these enemies, they continued, the Replicators fighting with the Asgard, the Wraith culling human worlds and keeping them primitive so they would never be a threat, the Ori being worshipped and killing those who do not believe and the Goa'uld keeping the galaxy enslaved and fighting among themselves.

But everything changed when the Tau'ri discovered the Stargate and started looking into the history they had forgotten and exploring the galaxy. The Tau'ri are good fighters and because they were cut off so long they developed military tactics the Goa'uld had never seen. Within 8 years most of the Goa'uld had be killed or had gone into hiding and the Replicators had been mostly destroyed. And within four years after that they had defeated the Ori.

The Tau'ri, wanting to explore more send an team to Atlantis, which was still mostly intact, soon they found the Wraith and through 10 years later the Wraith are still active they are no were near as powers as they use to be.

Now I'm not going to lie, the Tau'ri make mistakes along the way, mistakes that cost many, many lives. But the universe is the safest it's been in 10,000 years. Yes the Wraith are still a big problem and in the Tau'ri home galaxy they still have the Lucian Alliance (a coalition of former smugglers and mercenaries who have banded together to take advantage of the power vacuum left by the demise of the Goa'uld Empire.) and the Destiny situation, a group of Tau'ri scientists and military stuck on the Ancient ship Destiny on the other side of the universe. But things are better out there, then they have been in a long time."

"Cool story" Sam says with an eye roll. "But why you are telling it?"

Dad looks me in the eye. "Because it's true, Earth is Tau'ri and I have been stationed on Atlantis for the last five years."

"No way!"

"That's insane!"

"Awesome!"

"Maldito infierno!"

"Why are you telling us this?" Spencer asks, "Isn't all of this like beyond top-secret?"

"It is" Dad nods. "But I do have a reason for telling you. Spencer one of the scientists from area 51 has seen you on iCarly multiple times and believes that you have the skill and imagination to work for him…. After he teaches you how not to catch everything on fire."

Spencer's eyes go wide. "Area 51? Oh my god! Yes!… wait what about Carly?"

"They have started letting soldiers who work in Atlantis have their families live with them. Carly, I want you to come back to Atlantis with me."

I don't need to think about my answer, living in another galaxy seeing other planets, YES. I hug my Dad "Yes, oh my god yes!... wait what about?" I look at me friends.

Dad look at Sam now. "Sam, your mother and I have been talking over the last few months. And she doesn't think she can care for you anymore. If you want you can come to Atlantis….."

Sam cuts him off with a hug. "Mammas going to Atlantis!"

Freddie smiles sadly. "The other day when Mom got me this ridiculous new phone, she told me that she had attacked a woman at work because she didn't like her soap. And that new was being put in the nut house, she said she had called you about me staying with Spencer…. I'm going to Atlantis to, aren't I?"

Dad nods. "Unless you want to live on base with Spencer at Area 51."

Freddie throws his hand in the air. "I'm going to Atlantis!"

"Wait" I start "What about iCarly?"

Dad smiles. "There are plenty of unused room on Atlantis, you can turn one of them into a studio. You can still upload an episode to earth once a week, but you won't be able to do it live."

I nod. "Okay, what are we telling people?"

"Spencer got a job out of town and I took the three of you to a base in Italy. Now the Daedalus- one of Earths spaceships beams us up in five hours, the three of you need to be ready to go by then."

We nod and quickly run off. within two hours I have everything I need, so I start packing up the studio.

After about an hour Sam and Freddie walk in.

"So" Freddie starts "This is amazingly terrifying."

I nod. "I know, we're moving to a galaxy infested with alien vampires. And there no guarantee that we're going to come back."

"Hey" Sam says grabbing my shoulders. "Just because its dangerous doesn't mean it's not worth it. And the three of us will get through it like we always do. Together."

"I told Gibby and T-Bo, there not happy, but they wish us luck in Italy." Freddie says, changing the subject.

I smile sadly and pick up the camera. "There's someone these we need to say goodbye to."

Freddie takes the camera and Sam tweets. "5,4,3,2"

"I'm Carly!" I smile jumping in front of the camera.

"I'm Sam!"

"And we've got some news for you guys" I tell them.

"Because my Mom finally, thankfully! Lost custody of me and Fredweird's Mom is a nutjob who is going away for attacking a lady over soap. Carly, Freddie and me are moving to Italy to live with Carly's Dad." Sam tells them.

"Now this is not goodbye" I tell the camera. "We will be off for about a month while we settle in and the base we'll be living has rules about live web broadcast so we won't be doing it live anymore, but we will be seeing all of you again soon."

"So til we see you again. Keep you sock full of butter" Sam starts.

"And if your attacked by a moose."

"Make sure you scream."

I fake scream "Oh my god my being attacked by a moose!" and Sam and I share a moment of over exaggerated screams.

"And we're clear."

 **ONE-SHOT**

 **Sorry there isn't really a plot, I just needed to explain why I think the Ancients are arrogant bastards and I don't think my room mates want to hear it again.**


End file.
